Bajo mi Custodia
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Una noche, Mako, Korra, y Asami llegaron ebrios al Templo del Aire. Para evitar que Tenzin se entere, Bolin le pide ayuda desesperadamente al General Iroh II… ¿El resultado? Digamos que todos se llevarán una sorpresa [Esta historia participa en la "Semana Maroh" del Foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"].


_**[**_ Esta historia participa en la **"Semana Maroh"** del foro **"** ¡ **El Cometa de Sozin!"** _ **].**_

Les advierto que tal vez si sientan decepcionados al leer lo siguiente. No quedó como esperaba. Quería escribir algo más… *se pone roja* ustedes saben cómo XDD Pero simplemente no pude. Me ponía como tomate y eliminaba apenas escribía. Igual tengo una pena enorme de subir esto…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _La Leyenda de Korra_ utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto; mi único propósito es el de entretener. Escribo por amor al arte

 **Advertencia:** Esta es la primera vez en este fandom que escribo slash un poco fuera de mis ligas. Igual, pienso yo que no tiene nada del otro mundo. El **rating se mantiene en T** , pero esperen leer algo por ahí y duden del rating, más que nada para los sensibles. La advertencia está hecha.

Aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final

...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Bajo mi Custodia

Por _Zeldi-chan de hyuuga_

* * *

Dio vuelta a la hoja del libro que había escogido para esa noche. Agradecía enteramente al Concejal Tenzin por haberle dado acceso a la biblioteca del Templo, y a su hija Jinora por haberle guiado dentro del recinto. Tenía mucho de no poder disfrutar un buen libro en la quietud y la paz de una noche cualquiera, cómodamente sentado en su cama. Dio vuelta a la hoja. A pesar de que el libro estaba muy bueno, debería considerar terminado por hoy e irse a dormir. Faltaba poco para que dieran las dos de la mañana. El Concejal Tenzin se molestará si descubre que aún no se ha ido a dormir, considerando que el desayuno se sirve a las ocho de la mañana.

Una lástima que la tranquilidad no le haya durado por mucho.

Colocó un listón para apartar la lectura; cerró el libro, abriendo la gaveta del buró y guardándolo ahí. De repente, unos desesperados toques en la puerta lo pusieron alerta, espantándose ligeramente, pensando que ya lo habían atrapado y algún Acólito le venía a dar una reprimenda.

— _¡Psstt! ¡General Iroh!_ — una voz baja lo estaba llamando del otro lado de la puerta, sin dejar de tocar desesperadamente la puerta—. _¡General Iroh!_

A paso silencioso se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con un rostro conocido en vestimenta de dormir—. ¿Bolin?

— ¡Ah, gracias a todos los espíritus! — junto las manos a forma de plegaria, aliviado—, ¿Acaso lo desperté?

— Claro que no, yo estaba-.

— ¡Estupendo, por favor acompáñeme! ¡Es una emergencia!— murmuró desesperado, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo por todo el pasillo. A duras penas se pudo mantener de pie, sin hacer mucho escándalo con sus zapatos, trastabillando al paso tan rápido de Bolin.

— ¡Bolin! ¿¡Qué sucede?! —exigió en voz baja, ¿Acaso la isla estaba siendo atacada? ¿Estaban en peligro? ¿Una emboscada?

No tardó mucho para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Llegaron a las afueras del Templo, Bolin jalando al General hasta llegar al punto indicado. El Templo estaría en penumbras de no ser por unos faroles que apenas daban algo de luz. Antes de exigirle al maestro Tierra una explicación, observó que el resto del Equipo Avatar estaba ahí afuera. No había tenido el placer de volverles a ver, no hasta que su barco tuvo una gran avería en uno de los generadores, obligándolo a él a hospedarse en el Templo del Aire por unos días.

Sin embargo, ese no era el problema ahora. Si, el resto del Equipo Avatar estaba ahí afuera, pero no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Avatar Korra trataba de mantener su propio equilibrio sin mucho resultado, mientras sostenía una botella de, suponía él, juego de cactus. El joven Mako estaba recargado en una de las vigas de madera que formaban parte de los escalones, visiblemente intoxicado y sin nada de coordinación. Finalmente, la dueña de Industrias Futuro estaba vomitando tras un arbusto.

—Pero, ¿Qué-?

—¡General Iroh, le suplico me ayude con este trío de tarados! —aun hablando en voz baja, y aun sabiendo que ninguno podría entenderles, los miró a los tres reprobatoriamente. Luego, volteó con el General—. Regresaron de una fiesta en un bar, y están completamente borrachos. Si Tenzin se entera de esto, los matará, _me_ matará, y probablemente nos eche del Templo. Le ruego me ayude. —junto sus manos de nuevo, agachando su cabeza. Como lo supuso, los tres estaban borrachos. Los miró de nuevo, y luego miró al maestro Tierra.

—Por supuesto que le ayudaré, Bolín.

—Que esto quede entre nosotros nada más, ¿Si?

—¡General… Irooooh! — Canturreó la morena en voz alta, señalándolo con la botella y tirando liquido en el proceso— ¡Anda, pero que guapo luce esta noche! ¡Si no me gustara tanto Asami, seguro me lo tir-!

—¡Korra cállate! — Bolín corrió y le tapó la boca. De nuevo regresó a la voz baja— ¡Vas a hacer que nos atrapen a todos!

—¡Quítate…! Booo-lín.

—¡Que guardes silencio!

Mientras tanto, el General Iroh se sonrojó fuertemente. No pensó que le gustara el Avatar… ni mucho menos que ella gustara de su compañera Asami. Vaya, uno aprende algo nuevo todos los días.

De inmediato, Bolín logró callarse a Korra, agachándose y colocándosela en el hombro. Esa noche, ella traía un vestido muy corto, por lo que Iroh desvió la mirada para evitarse encontrar con algo que no debía ver. Lo mismo sucedía con la señorita Asami, que ya iba en la quinta oleada de vómito. Igual, el maestro Tierra, en un movimiento bastante ágil, una que terminara de vomitar, por supuesto, se cargó a Asami en su hombro libre, aunque la segunda estaba más inconsciente. El General estaba impresionado por la fuerza de Bolín. Bueno, era un maestro Tierra, era de esperar tremenda musculatura.

Como sino trajera ninguna carga encima de si, habló—General, llevaré a estas dos a sus habitaciones. Por favor, ¿Podría llevarse a mi hermano? No sé si hayan escuchado el grito de Korra.

—No se preocupe, Bolín. Lo llevaré a su habitación.

—Bien, lo veré haya entonces. En verdad, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. — le sonrió.

—¡Iroh, ven aquí!

—¡No, Korra! — alcanzó a alejarse por el bien físico del General, quien retrocedió también un poco asustado. Esperaba y solo fueran los efectos del alcohol haciendo mella en el Avatar—. Ahora regreso Iroh.

—Sí. — Iroh lo observó alejarse y entrar sigilosamente dentro del lado derecho del Templo, lugar que daba directo a los dormitorios femeninos. Escuchó como aún seguía forcejeando con la morena.

Aspiró aire con ganas, y suspiró. Allá iba su noche pacífica.

Ahora, tenía una tarea: ayudar al maestro Fuego, Mako. Giró en su lugar y lo observó de nuevo. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido en los escalones de madera. Silencioso, se agachó a su lado, primero verificando si respiraba, sólo por si las dudas. Cuando se dio cuenta que sí, lo zarandeó un poco del hombro, con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos y poder llevarlo a dormir.

—Nhm…

—Eh, ¿Mako?... ¿Estás despierto? — Lo siguió zarandeando, un poco más fuerte que al inicio. Trató de incorporarse por su cuenta, aunque aún no abría los ojos.

—… No… quiero…

—Mako, necesito llevarte a tu habitación. — le habló, pero no obtuvo mucho resultado. No era la primera vez que se encarga de alguien más con una tremenda borrachera encima; uno de ellos fue el Comandante Bumi en la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Usualmente, al hablarle a alguien ebrio, sobre todo si es una voz conocida, puede hacer que la persona ebria se incorpore por si sola. Claro, en ello también influía la cantidad de alcohol ingerido y, por lo que veía, estaba seguro que el maestro Fuego se había tomado más de seis, o siete vasos.

—Agh… Mi… cabeza…

—Bebió demasiado. — le hizo ver, sin retirarle la mano del hombro. Al fin, el maestro fuego dio señales de vida, doblando codos y rodillas para poder levantarse. Portaba una camisa azul marino, mal abrochada y ligeramente abierta, y el pantalón negro estaba manchado de, creía el, comida y alcohol. ¿Se habría metido en alguna pelea y era por eso que habían regresado al Templo?

Le costó bastante reincorporarse, pero el General lo ayudo al colocarle su brazo sobre de sus hombros, levantándose el también y ayudarle a distribuir el peso. Vaya que si el hombre apestaba a alcohol. En una de esas, Mako abrió sus ojos. Su visión apenas le permitía distinguir algo; todo estaba borroso, no alcanzaba a distinguir formas específicas y, mientras más se esforzaba, el entraba un mareo terrible.

—Es-pera. — trastabilló con sus pies, pero logró zafarse y colocar ambas manos en los hombros de Iroh, quien lo rebasaba un poco en altura. Lo detuvo, esforzó su vista cansada y, lo poco que le permitían sus ojos, lo observó minuciosamente.

—… ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó, al ver que no dejaba de mirarle de manera curiosa.

—Te… pareces… mucho a mí. Sólo que,… más viejo. — habló a duras penas, pero Iroh entendió perfectamente. Lejos de encontrar el comentario ofensivo, le pareció gracioso. Se preguntó internamente si recordaba su persona estando borracho.

—No lo dudo Mako, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí. Necesito llevarlo a su habitación. —No le espero y le rodeó por la cintura, colocando nuevamente su brazo sobre su hombro y balancear el peso. El pobre no replicó, pero podía notar que ya estaba cansado, o muy borracho, cualquiera de las dos. Mako no ponía resistencia, caminaba con dificultad, y balbuceaba cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Por todos los medios intentó silenciarlo. No podía defraudar al maestro Tierra.

Hubo un detalle que no medió, y que se percató ya estando en el pasillo de las habitaciones masculinas. No tenía idea de cuál era la habitación de Mako, olvido por completo preguntarle a su hermano.

—… Mako. — susurró su nombre y que así despertase, pero solo hizo que perdiera más el equilibrio. Casi estaba cargando peso muerto. Ejerció más fuerza en su torso, y en su cintura, que era donde lo tenía agarrado.

Bien, cómo General de las Fuerzas Unidas, debía pensar algo. De nuevo, esta no es la primera vez que le sucedía. No debía entrar en pánico. Sólo tenía a un hombre borrado en su brazos, Mako, apenas consciente, apestando a alcohol, y con el peligro inminente de ser atrapado por algún Acólito, o peor, por Tenzin.

No tenía de otra. Tendría que llevarlo con él a su habitación.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros adelante, hasta llegar a una de las últimas habitaciones, donde estaba la suya. Abrió la puerta, adentrando a Mako con cuidado, para que no se le fuera a caer, después la cerro con cuidado.

—Mako. Mako… — le llamó considerables veces, moviéndolo un poco del hombro y ver si estaba consciente. Evidentemente, se había desmayado. Tuvo que ejercer más fuerza para mantenerlo de pie. Demonios. Con rapidez, lo dejó en su cama, antes de que se le acalambrara el brazo. Lo recostó de lado, por si acaso tuviera la urgencia de regresar el alcohol.

Abrió la puerta del baño, arremangándose la camisa, abriendo el grifo y mojando un paño para limpiarle el rostro. En el trayecto lo había sentido muy caliente. Esperaba y no le diera fiebre por estar al aire libre. El clima ya estaba cambiando, y las noches ya no eran tan cálidas como antes.

Antes de salir con el paño, se lavó el rostro con agua fría. No sabía cuánto tardaría Bolin, o si tenía tomar turno para verificar que se durmiera. Igual, no sabía que tanto problema le traería Avatar Korra y la señorita Asami. No se veían en las mejores condiciones. Se secó el rostro. Tomó el paño húmedo, y regresó a su alcoba. No fue hasta que levantó la mirada que se dio cuenta que Mako no estaba en la cama. Entró en pánico, observando inmediatamente la puerta. Corrió y pescó la perilla para salir despavorido, ¡Se le había escapado!

Fue detenido por una tremenda tacleada a su espalda, y tirado brutalmente al suelo, pegando bien duro en la madera.

—¿¡Que mierda?! ¡Agh! —gimió de dolor al sentir una rodilla en su espalda. Luego, unos fríos metales le rodearon las muñecas, hasta que escuchó como lo seguros de unas esposas se activaron.

—¡Estás-! —hipeó—. ¡Estás arrestado… General! Eh… General…

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero qué has hecho, Mako!? — le exigió mirándolo desde el suelo, con la mitad de la cara siendo aplastada por el peso del muchacho.

—Estás bajo arresto… — se le acercó al oído, acorralándolo con las rodillas y una mano en su espalda—. … Iroh. — un escalofrío horrible le recorrió la espalda al General. Entonces si lo recordaba. Se lo intentó quitar de encima. Para sorpresa de él, Mako era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

— ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Estás borracho, Mako! — trató de razonar con él, sin gritarle, pero alzando la voz. No quería hacer más escándalo y alarmar a medio templo. Gimió de nuevo, le estaba encajando la rodilla en la espalda y le dolía como el infierno.

— ¡Ponte de pie! — le exigió mientras las palabras se le atropellaban. Lo jaló brutalmente, y logró que se sostuviera en ambos pies.

— ¡Mako, quítame las esposas! ¡No me obligues a usar-! — No alcanzó a terminar su oración. Tuvo la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo por el pecho y tirarlo en el colchón, casi pegándose en la pared, de no ser que alcanzo a levantar la cabeza antes.

Mako se le subió encima, con rodillas y manos a sus costados. Iroh estaba esposado tras su espalda, despeinado, con la camisa medio abierta, aterrado, con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? — ya no le estaba gritando, pero su voz tembló unos segundos. Mako no estaba completamente en sí. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero en él. Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron unos instantes.

—… Ahora estás… bajo mi custodia.

Fue así como Mako unió sus labios con los de él.

…

* * *

Sólo había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro: la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Santos espíritus. Jamás había bebido tanto en su vida. Sabía que haber acompañado a Korra y Asami a un bar no fue una gran idea. Sinceramente, lo único que fue a hacer fue mal tercio. Korra básicamente se divirtió toda la noche con la lengua de su compañera.

No quería moverse ni un solo centímetro. La cabeza le punzaba con el simple hecho de respirar. El lugar donde estaba recostado estaba demasiado cómodo. De seguro estaba en su cuarto, en el Templo del Aire. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. No recodaba nada. Sus recuerdos terminaban en el momento en que arribaron a la Isla del Templo del Aire, para ser guiados por una ebria Korra hacia la entrada. Después de que Asami vomitara en los arbustos, y que él colapsara en los escalones de madera; su mente no recordaba nada. Tal vez Bolín lo haya llevado a su habitación. No estaba seguro.

—¡Arriba, dormilón! — antes de agradecerle, mataría a su hermano por haberle jaloneado las sábanas, tirándolo al suelo y pegando en seco en la madera —. ¡Anda, el desayuno está listo!

—¡Agh, idiota! — haber abierto los ojos fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Casi se quedó ciego. La ventana estaba totalmente abierta y entraba toda la luz de lleno en su cara. Alcanzó a distinguir como Bolín se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Cómo vas con la _cruda_ realidad, ah? — inquirió divertido.

—Cállate Bolín —se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo—. No quiero desayunar.

—No te estoy preguntando si _quieres_ desayunar. Te estoy avisando. Además, ¡Ya es la una de la tarde! ¿No se supone que ibas a trabajar?

—Hoy tengo día libre — le hizo saber para que se callara. Escuchar su voz también le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, más de la que ya tenía.

—¡Que te levantes Mako!

— ¡Oye, si, está bien, estoy agradecido contigo por lo de ayer! ¡Pero déjame dormir!

— ¿Uh?, ¿Agradecido con qué? — inquirió confundido. Mako rodó los ojos.

—Por traerme hasta mi habitación, ayer en la noche, me supongo.

—Bueno, para empezar, esta ni si quiera es tu habitación. Y yo no fui el que te trajo ayer hasta acá.

— ¿Ah? ¿Me vine por mi cuenta, entonces? Espera, ¿Cómo que no es-?

—El General Iroh tuvo la bondad de traerte hasta acá _y_ dejarte dormir en su alcoba —se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo sus cejas y enmarcando sus enormes ojos verdes—. Estabas tan intoxicado el día de ayer que apenas y podrías pronunciar algo coherente.

—El… ¿El General Iroh? ¿Está aquí en el Templo? —retiró su antebrazo y observo a su hermano, como si mirarle le fuera a confirmar ese hecho.

—Sí. Uno de sus navíos se averió y por eso se está quedando aquí. Será solo por unos días ¡De hecho él fue el que cocinó! Pero yo le ayude también.

—¿Cocinó él?... ¿De qué hablas, Bolín?

—Pues levanta tu trasero y ve a averiguarlo por ti mismo. Ya no te diré nada. Ten, también te traje ropa limpia. — Bolín le aventó la ropa en la cara, y sólo así se fue, dejando a su hermano en el suelo y con la duda. Mako se quitó la ropa del rostro.

¿Era cierto que el General Iroh lo había traído hasta los dormitorios, y dejado dormir, en su cama? Algo en su estómago le causo cosquillas. Ahora que se percataba, no traía camisa. Se sonrojó fuerte, cubriéndose con las sábanas, como si eso fuera a quitar el hecho que lo vio con el torso desnudo. Al menos daba gracias que traía pantalones.

Esa mañana su estómago lo contradijo, empezando a exigirle alimento con unos grotescos ruidos estomacales. Suspiró, y decidió que era mejor ir por algo de comer, aún y se estuviera muriendo por la resaca. Le hacía falta un café bien cargado. Se colocó la camiseta y se cambió los pantalones. Como pudo, salió caminando de su habitación, mientras sufría de migraña al querer recordar hacia donde estaba la dichosa cocina. Luego de minutos de sufrimiento, se dejó guiar por el olor, llegando finalmente a su destino. Para su mala suerte, la cocina era aún más brillante, y se tuvo que tapar los ojos hasta que se acostumbraran a la luz. Una vez así, se quitó la mano de la cara.

Ahí los vio a todos. Estaban sentamos alrededor de la isla central de la cocina. Korra estaba con la cara en el mostrador, cubierta por su cabello. Asami tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, el labial esparcido por toda la boca, el cabello esponjado, y tomando de una taza de porcelana. Ambas estaban en pijama. Aún no se había visto a sí mismo en un espejo, pero podía afirmar que él también estaba hecho una mierda. Contrario a ellas y a él, Bolin e Iroh lucían más frescos que un par de lechugas. Estaban recién bañados, bien peinados y vestidos para empezar el día. El General tenía ropa de civil.

Por instantes se encontró con otro par de ojos dorados, y lo observó por unos momentos. Sentía que estaba teniendo un déjà vu.

La imagen del General Iroh totalmente despeinado y en una cama le azotó la mente, como del que acababa de recordar algo importante.

Mako se espantó, ¡¿Pero qué-?!

— ¡Hey Mako, ven a sentarte! —habló su hermano, señalándole una silla vacía, por lo que volvió a la realidad. Iroh aún lo seguía observando. Prefirió desviarle la mirada. No supo por qué.

—Eh… Buenos días — saludó el maestro fuego, tomando asiento en una silla elevada. Asami e Iroh le devolvieron el saludo. Korra balbuceo 'buenos días' aun con la frente en la mesa. Bolín le había ido a servir un plato de comida. En la mesa ya había fruta recién partida, y arroz blanco. Perezosamente arrastró un cuenco de arroz, tomando los palillos con la mano derecha. La cabeza aún lo estaba matando—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Tenzin, Pema, y los demás maestros fueron a visitar uno de los Templos del Aire abandonados, para meditar y esas cosas. Partieron a las nueve de la mañana. Opal también se fue… — lo último lo dijo con tono triste, sirviendo varios platos de sopa, ya que estuvieron esperado a Mako para poder comer —. Regresaran en tres días. Bueno, al menos nos libramos de que nos echaran del Templo…

—¿Bromeas? Tenzin no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada— habló Korra, levantando la cabeza, con unos brillantes pero somnolientos ojos azules, y el cabello hecho un desastre—. La semana pasada Kai y Jinora se escaparon el sábado en la noche para ir a ver una película.

—¿¡En serio?! — exclamó Bolín, girando a verla—. ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste Korra! Hubiera aprovechado para salir con Opal. Piensa que eso de ser 'maestra Aire' requiere de estricto régimen. Igual hubiéramos ido a ver una película…

—Ajá, Bolín, seguramente irían a _ver una película._

—¡Asami!

En medio de la discusión, el General le habló al maestro fuego— Mako, ¿Quiere una taza de café?

El otro apenas alcanzó a procesar el diálogo—Eh, si… por favor.

—¿Señorita Asami?

—Por favor, y bien cargado.

Se alejó hacia la cafetera, llevándose las tazas en donde había estado tomando ella y él, y sacando otra de otro estante. Bolín e Iroh regresaron al mismo tiempo, Bolín con los cuatro cuentos de sopa, e Iroh con tres tazas de café.

Mako con apenas oler la sopa se le despertó el hambre. Tenía un olor muy característico.

—Es… ¿Es sopa miso? —preguntó Mako

—Anda, hace _años_ que no volvía a oler una sopa así— comentó Korra, alegrándosele el rostro de ver aquel cuenco caldudo con verduras.

—Agradézcanle al General Iroh. Él fue el que la hizo.

—No sabía que podía cocinar, General— habló la de ojos verdes, tomando un sorbo de su café. El General rio halagado.

—Mi madre me enseñó cómo prepararla. No tiene nada de dificultad. No es la gran cosa, en verdad.

—Que va, sólo eres un modesto, Iroh— le dijo Korra quien, con una cuchara tradicional de porcelana, degustó la sopa. La saboreo como si no hubiera comido en semanas—. Espíritus, Iroh, cocinas excelente.

Rio apenado— Muchas gracias, Avatar Korra.

El General recibió halagos de Asami y de Bolín, inclusive de Mako que, después de haberla probado, fue el primero en terminarse la sopa.

Así prosiguieron con el desayuno-almuerzo. En esas, Bolín le exigió a su equipo la razón de la borrachera que se habían puesto en la madrugada. Korra comenzó primero, explicando que habían ido a un bar en las orillas de la ciudad, solamente por diversión y pasarla bien.

—Encuentro curioso el hecho de que no hayan invitado a Bolín a su celebración— argumentó Iroh, dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

— ¡Le dijimos! Pero el "quería quedarse con Opal." —enfatizó Korra, imitando la voz del maestro Tierra, mirándolo.

— ¡Ya les dije que Suyin y sus hermanos me matarían si se enteran que la lleve a un bar!

— ¡Payaso, sólo es _un año_ menor que tú!

— ¡Aún no tiene edad _legal_ para tomar!

— ¡Espíritus! ¿Quieren callarse y terminar? Mi cabeza va a estallar— amenazó el maestro fuego, quien le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Korra siguió contando la historia. Por su descripción, la fiesta estuvo bastante buena. Sin embargo, alrededor de la una de la mañana, acorde a la versión de Korra, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas. Varios muchachos comenzaron a acosarlas, y Mako tampoco se quedó fuera del juego; trabajar en la Estación de Policía le traía fama entre las mujeres. Sin embargo, en una de esas, Asami recibió una nalgada bien plantada de un joven ebrio. Korra lo golpeó tan fuerte en el rostro que, a juzgar por la intervención de Mako en la historia, le destrozó la nariz y le tumbó uno que otro diente. Fue así como los corrieron del establecimiento, no sin antes Korra tomar unas cuentas botellas extra. De no ser por Naga, quien fue a recogerlos ese día, estarían en algún lugar de la calle, muertos en alcohol.

—Hey, hubieras ido con nosotros, Iroh. No sabíamos que estabas en el Templo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó Asami.

—Uno de los generadores de mi barco se averió, y los motores no son capaces de restablecerse por sí mismos. Los ingenieros de las Fuerzas Unidas ya están haciendo su trabajo, pero tomará tiempo. Quizás una semana. El Concejal Tenzin me sugirió quedarme aquí— comenzó a explicar—. Y, aprecio la oferta, pero no bebo.

—¿No bebe por voluntad, o el trabajo se lo impide? — preguntó Korra, curiosa.

—Las dos cosas. Bebo en ocasiones especiales, como celebraciones de Año Nuevo, pero hasta ahí solamente. Me han contado que la resaca no es buena.

—Y qué lo diga— afirma la morena, elevando el cuenco de sopa y sorbiéndolo hasta terminárselo. Una vez vacío, bajó el plato—. Es horrible. No vomité de milagro.

—Lo es. —Mako le hizo segunda. Por supuesto que la resaca era horrible. Lo peor. Hace tanto que no se ponía una así, y recordaba el porqué. Pero, ahora, si se le pasó la mano.

Sonrió, aguantándose una risa—Me doy una idea. Es por eso que decidí que lo mejor que podrían comer era una sopa. Su cuerpo necesita líquidos para diluir todo el alcohol en sangre que tienen ahora, además de reparar su hígado. —explicó el de ojos dorados. Asami se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Suena como si tuviera experiencia, General.

—Iroh. Sólo díganme Iroh. Y, digamos que yo era el encargado de cuidar a mis hombres en situaciones parecidas. Es por eso que lo sé.

Continuaron conversando de lo sucedido. Bolín le explicó a cada uno como fue que terminaron a sus habitaciones. Al parecer, ninguno recordaba nada desde de que arribaron al Templo. Mako no quería prestarle mucha importancia a eso. Prosiguió con su segundo plato de sopa, al igual que todos, y lo meneó con la cuchara tradicional para que se enfriara. Luego, agarró su taza de café y le dio otro sorbo. En ese lapso levantó su mirada somnolienta, unos cansados, pero brillantes ojos dorados. Observó a Iroh, y notó algo peculiar. Iroh era muy blanco, mucho más que él y, portando esa camisa blanca arremangada, hacia resaltar bastante su piel. Al mirar discretamente su cuello, casi en la base, notó una ligera marca, entre rosa y roja.

Luego vio al General Iroh en su cama, despeinado, sudado, con la camisa abierta, y el encima de él. Besándole el cuello.

De inmediato el café se le fue a la tráquea, tosiendo exageradamente de la impresión.

—¡Mako! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Bolin corrió en su ayuda.

—¡Genio me escupiste! — gritó Asami, limpiándose la cara y la pijama con una servilleta.

—Mako, hay suficiente café, no es para que te atragantes— continuó Korra, llegando ella de servirse el tercer plato de sopa.

Segundos antes, Iroh lo había observado de reojo. Entonces entendió por qué su reacción. Intentó esconder su sonrojo, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa para taparse la marca.

Pasado el incidente terminaron los que les faltaba de sus platos. Korra y Asami se retiraron juntas, y Mako rodó los ojos. No tenía que preguntarles que iban a hacer teniendo el Templo para ellas solas. Para su mala dicha, Bolín también se fue; comento que tenía que ir a limpiar el suelo de madera del recibidor principal.

Espíritus. Lo que no quería era quedarse sólo con el General ¿Qué eran todas esas… _imágenes_ que estaba viendo? ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿Por qué su mente imaginaba esas cosas con el General? No era como si de verdad hubiera sucedido ¿Cierto?, No lo podría ni ver a la cara en el remoto casi de ser así. Temía que otra de esas cosas se le viniera a la mente ¿Cómo podía estar fantaseando así con un hombre? Estar soltero ya le estaba afectando. Oh el hecho de que sus antiguas ex-novias estén saliendo.

Se estrujó el cabello con la mano, con un color rosado en las mejillas, ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

—¿Se siente bien, Mako?

Respingó al escucharle decir su nombre. Lo miró. Fue al fregadero a colocar su plato. Luego abrió el grifo, tomó la esponja, y comenzó a enjabonarlos. El maldito tenía mucho porte al estar de pie. Se dio cuenta ya se había tardado mucho en contestarle.

—Si, sí. Estoy bien. Es sólo que… —Bolín le había dicho que Iroh fue el que lo llevó a su habitación. Él se quedó dormido en su cama. No amaneció con camisa. No. No podía ser. Estaba loco, estaba enfermo, ¿Cómo podía pensar así de él?...

… ¿Acaso hicieron _algo_ anoche?

—¿Uhm? ¿Sucede algo?

—Si le pregunto algo, ¿Me será totalmente honesto, General Iroh?

Se le resbaló la esponja, pero esta cayó en los platos enjabonados. Iroh abrió el grifo otra vez, y el agua le quito el jabón y la espuma de las manos. Giró y se secó con una toalla, y Mako creyó que lo estaba haciendo sufrir con su silencio.

—Primero déjeme hacerle una pregunta primero — pidió con amabilidad, caminando de nuevo hacia la mesa, sentándose donde anteriormente estaba. Justamente frete a Mako —. También espero honestidad de parte tuya.

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras— argumentó el maestro fuego, sin sonar grosero. Iroh se dio cuenta que ya no lo trataba de 'usted.'

—¿Qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?

Mako carraspeó, desviando la mirada, visiblemente incómodo. Un ligero rojo apoderó sus pómulos. Iroh sólo sonrió. Ya sospechaba algo así.

—Sólo… recuerdo haber llegado hasta el Templo. Con Korra y Asami—miró hacia abajo, haciendo memoria—. Luego, Asami vomitó en los arbustos, Korra… creo que estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido, y yo… me desplomé en los escalones del Templo. No recuerdo más.

—Ya veo — Iroh entrelazó los dedos, recargando los codos y colocando ambas manos debajo de su nariz, pensando. Era como si estuviera debatiendo mentalmente si contarle o no algo de importancia. Había algo que Iroh sabía, y él no. Algo le estaba ocultando—. No importa. Adelante. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, te seré honesto.

Mako se acomodó en su silla, y relajó los hombros—Tú… Tú me llevaste a mi habitación, ¿Cierto?

—Correcto. Tu hermano me pidió que te llevara a tu habitación mientras el ayudaba a Korra y Asami— le confirmó, bajando sus manos, recargado en sus codos— Como estabas muy ebrio, no pude preguntarte que alcoba era la tuya. Te lleve a mi habitación antes de que te desplomaras y causáramos un escándalo.

—Oh. Sí… lo siento por eso— fue todo lo que pudo decir, sonrojándose, pero ahora de pena ajena—. No debí beber tanto. —confesó. Iroh sólo rio bajito.

—Es normal a tu edad. El alcohol puede ser muy influyente.

—Lo dices como si fueras un viejo cascarrabias —eso le causó otra risa al General, pero más fuerte. Mako se vio contagiado por su expresión, curveando sus labios—. Aun eres bastante joven.

—Quizás aparento, pero tengo treinta años. Ya no soy tan joven— finalizó Iroh, pero, casi de inmediato, recordó lo que la persona frente a él le dijo borracho—Aunque eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer.

—¿Ah? — le miró confundido, seguido de un bochorno en las mejillas—. ¿Qué le dije?

—Que me parecía mucho a ti, sólo que _viejo._

—¡Ah, espíritus! — de la impresión, se alejó con todo y silla—. ¡No me fue mi intención, eh! Ya sabe, estaba borracho… ¡No sabía lo que decía o hacía!

—¿Ah no? —preguntó, curioso—. Ayer parecías muy seguro de tus acciones. —entonces Mako lo miró de nuevo.

—… ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? — Iroh dijo eso último de forma rara, y eso lo inquieto. El temor se le estaba acumulando en las venas— ¿Qué-?

—Mako —le interrumpió. Sus ojos dorados miraron los de él. El pobre tenía cara de espanto, una gota de sudor le recorrió las sienes. Iroh solo estaba tranquilo, pero entrelazó sus dedos—. Estabas tan borracho a ayer, que… cometiste el error de esposarme— Mako estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Iroh alzó la mano en señal de que lo que sea que fuese a decir, se callara—. Me jaloneaste, y me tumbaste a la cama —Mako estaba rogando que no completara esa frase— y me besaste.

No.

 _Me besaste._

Mako no sabía que cara hacer. Se cubrió las manos con vergüenza. Estaba tan caliente

—Estás… estás jugando Iroh. Yo no pude haber hecho algo como eso.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó, con cara divertida. Mako entre abrió sus dedos para observarlo. Se estaba desabrochando ligeramente la camisa. Sus ojos se abrieron en horror. No sólo tenía una marca en el cuello, sino en todo el torso.

Y lo peor es que todas las imágenes se le aglomeraron en la mente. Lo besó, besó cada centímetro de su piel. Lo recorrió con las manos, con su lengua. Lo besó de nuevo… y él le respondió. Ya lo recordaba. Las veía como fotografías bien plasmadas en su mente. Espíritus. Se estrujó el cabello. Lo peor es que él lo provocó. Iroh no tuvo nada que ver, ¡Pudo haberlo detenido, de hecho! Pero él lo esposó…

—General Iroh, no tiene idea de lo apenado que estoy. No sé que me pasó. Estaba ébrio. No sabía lo que hacía. —comenzó por excusarse de todas las maneras que se ocurrían, la que fuera, pero se negaba a creer todo lo que sucedió ¡Maldicion el era solo un policía, y el un general! ¿Qué haberse… Qué eso no era considerado como crimen? Haber esposado a un General de renombre y haberlo tenido a su merced.

No dejó que el General le contestasé. Salio corriendo de ahí. Iroh no pudo seguirle el paso. Lo perdió de vista apenas salió.

...

* * *

Mako no llegó a su habitación hasta la noche. Su verdadera habitación. Huyó con Bolín, lo acompaño en sus tareas del día, las que le había asignado Tenzin. Lo que quería era que todo eso se fuera de su cabeza, aunque su mente parecía recordárselo a cada rato. Era insoportable, ¿Cómo en nombre de todos los espíritus pudo haber hecho semejante cosa? Ni si quiera le preguntó a Iroh si… si tuvieron… si…

Se sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. Quería olvidarlo, maldita sea. Él no era así en primer lugar. Es decir, siempre había salido con mujeres, siempre se mantuvo atraído a mujeres. No podía salir con un hombre. No. Eso estaba mal.

¿Lo estaba?

—¡Maldición!

— _Oficial Mako._

— ¡Ahh! — Mako gritó del susto. Había venido de la puerta, detrás de ella. Carajo, casi le dio un infarto—. ¿Quién es?

— El General Iroh II. Vengo a entregarle sus esposas, las dejó en mi habitación. — Mako se coloreó de golpe, cubriéndose con vergüenza los ojos.

— Arrástralas bajo la puerta, por favor.

— Lo haría si hubiera algún tipo de rendija debajo.

 _Lo que me faltaba_ — pensó Mako, pasándose la mano por el cabello, corroborando la información al asomarse al final de la puerta, totalmente pegada al suelo—. Está bien, ya voy. — caminó hacia la perilla, la giro, y los goznes de la puerta crujieron. Mako levantó la mirada, encontrándose con su sonrisa. Trató por todos los medios de no sonrojarse. El maldito se veía igual de bien, y eso le trajo cosquillas. Y más imágenes, una peor que la otra.

—Aquí tiene. — se las extendió para que las tomara. Definitivamente eran sus esposas, eran color verde grisáceo, con el grabado del escudo de la Estación de Policía. Aquella noche pensó que sería bueno llevarselas, solo por si acaso hubiera algún problema en el bar y se viera en la obligación de usarlas. Obviamente no contemplo pasarse de copas.

Antes de tomarlas, habló: —Cómo… ¿Cómo es que…? —no encontraba una manera inocente de preguntarle.

—¿Cómo fue que me las quité? — le completó él, bajando el brazo al ver que no las tomaría.

—Shhh. — le siseó para que bajara la voz, lo que hizo que Mako asomara la cabeza y girara a los dos lados del pasillo. ¿Qué tal si lo escuchaban? No pidió permiso, y jaloneó al General de la camisa, metiéndolo a su habitación, sin ser muy brusco. Cerró la puerta sigilosamente, soltando la perilla con cuidado.

Iroh lo miraba curioso, con una ceja en alto. Mako se dio cuenta, y se excusó: —No quiero que nadie escuche.

—Entiendo, ¿Puedo proseguir?

—Adelante. — le indicó el maestro fuego, cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en la entrada, sin hacer mucho contacto visual.

—Pasamos un considerable tiempo despiertos— escogió con cuidado sus palabras—, pero llegó un momento en que te desmayaste. Te esculqué como pude, y encontré las llaves en tu bolsillo. Fue así como me las quité.

—En verdad lo siento. Te hice pasar una mal noche. Ya sabes, por eso…

—Tonterías Mako. No hiciste nada, no estoy molesto. —el General dio un paso adelante y le extendió las esposas. Mako elevó su mano para tomarlas. Le llamó mucho la atención que no le diera las llaves junto con ellas.

En un ágil movimiento, Iroh jaló su otro brazo, y se las colocó.

—Espero me disculpes…

¿Qué-?

—… pero no puedo dejarte ir así.

Mako no alcanzó a reaccionar. Iroh lo estampó en la pared, aprisionándole las manos, plantándole otro beso. El General lo empujó más con su cuerpo, y que no se le fuera a escapar. El menor estaba que no podía ni respirar, rojo a más no poder, y con las manos aprisionadas, no podía hacer de mucho para resistirse. Esa fue su excusa para dejarse acariciar por él, para dejarse sucumbir a su lengua. A diferencia de Iroh, Mako estaba esposado por enfrente. Su mente se nubló en cuestión de nada, y comenzó a entrar en calor.

Regresó al presente, y se dio cuenta que Iroh ya no lo besaba. Se separó de él. Se había desarreglado el peinado y la camisa. Tuvo un déjà vu.

Ahora él lo jaloneó por la habitación, y lo empujó a la cama. Le estaba aplicando el mismo juego que le había hecho. Rodillas y codos a sus costados, sus rostros demasiado cerca. Mako sentía una presión dolorosa en los pantalones. Tal vez su mente decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo le estaba reclamando otra. Lo estaba reclamando a él.

—Oficial Mako, ahora está en mi custodia.

Juntó sus labios con los suyos, de nuevo. Mako ahogó un quejido; se esforzó y retiró ambas manos debajo de Iroh, para pasarlas por su cabeza, enredándolas en su cuello, afianzándose a él.

Iroh no necesitó más.

…

…

…

* * *

 **Notas:**

No se imaginan la pena que tengo en este momento. No suelo escribir esto, como ya habrán notado y, por lo mismo, me da un bochorno enorme. No fue tan descriptiva, tampoco, insisto en que no se me da esto XDD.

No comenten por favor XD No es que no quiera saber su opinión, pero creo que me daría algo *risas.*

Agradezco a los moderadores por la pareja de la semana, ¡Les recomiendo pasarse por el foro! De paso, ¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero la puedan pasar con su familia y todos sus seres queridos.

Acabo de notar que esta es la historia número veinte que subo a FF, en el día veinte del último mes del año, ¡Qué emoción! XD

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

 _ **Domingo 20 de Diciembre del 2015.**_


End file.
